


Жёсткая оболочка

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, Gen, POV First Person, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo





	Жёсткая оболочка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Хрупкое существо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113644) by [fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo). 



Если сильно ударить головой, то скала слегка дрожит и из её глубины доносится недовольный голос хрупкого синего существа. Это хорошо, значит, оно ещё живо.

Надо было быть осторожнее, надо было унести хрупое существо от скалы, когда она открыла свою пасть, но хрупкое существо шагнуло внутрь так уверенно… А потом гора поглотила хрупкое синее существо.

Это произошло на рассвете, а на закате гора снова открывает свою пасть с рядом ровных тупых зубов. И из неё вылетает твёрдая оболочка. На какое-то мгновение хрупкое существо больше не кажется хрупким. Новая твёрдая оболочка синего существа не такая внушительная, как предыдущая, но хрупкое существо больше не нуждается в защите, теперь оно может летать само, без моей помощи.

Оболочка тихо скрипит, застывает в воздухе и падает вниз. Щупальца успевают подхватить её, смягчив падение. Твёрдая оболочка оказывается довольно жёсткой, её нелепая часть, чем-то напоминающая ухо хрупкого существа, придавливает одно из щупалец. Но это не имеет значения, главное, хрупкое существо не пострадало.

Упав, твёрдая оболочка больше не поднимается. Хрупкое существо вылезает из оболочки и осматривает щупальце, потом снова лезет в твёрдую оболочку, достаёт из неё что-то непонятное и мажет плотную шкуру вязким холодным веществом. Боль не уходит, но руки хрупкого существа так нежно касаются шкуры. Я прикрываю глаза и тихо урчу.

Гора снова открывает свою пасть, которая больше не захлопывается. Хрупкое синее существо таскает из её глубины предметы неизвестного назначения, и теперь я летаю за ним. Хрупкое синее существо возится вокруг своей твердой оболочки, неподвижно лежащей на земле. Но оболочка так и не поднимается в небо.

Хрупкое синее существо не хочет покидать оболочку. Оно сидит внутри и задумчиво встречает уже третий рассвет. Но так не может продолжаться. Щупальца оплетают холодную чёрную оболочку хрупкого синего существа, и мы покидаем этот шар.


End file.
